


Hot Lab

by HotFictionFF



Category: NCIS, mcabby - Fandom, mcziva, zabby - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fun, Lube, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Thong, Threesome, doggystyle, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotFictionFF/pseuds/HotFictionFF
Summary: Gibbs was away, so Abby will play- and McGee was her target!Ziva joins later on..Rated Explicit as a precaution for language, mixed gender sex- M/F, F/F, F/F/M.suitable for mature, as all consensual.
Relationships: Timothy McGee & Abby Sciuto, Ziva David/Abby Sciuto
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mirrored from my FanFiction a/c.

Steamy NCIS fantasy. MATURE CONTENT. Strong language, rough consensual sex..

McGee's desk cam beeped into action. interrupting a data search on his latest case review-  
It was Abby.

“Hey, Abby- what can I do you for?” Tim greeted her, feigning interest.

“Timothy”, she beamed. “I need you, in the lab. STAT”.

“ What for-?” he started to ask, but the feed had already cut off. Oh, Abby. Always so lively, whatever the time of day.. She REALLY needs to cut down on the caffpow, Tim thought.

This was curious, though. Abby usually called Gibbs, with any update or requests. But the boss was away with Ziva, protecting a witness, and Tony was in MTAC, so it seemed that he was last choice, today?

Tim stood up and had a stretch, then sauntered down the basement, to see Abby standing at a far desk. Strong afternoon sun beamed through the high windows, creating a halo of sorts around her lab coat, silhouetting her (braless?) curves.

“What's up, Abby?”

Turning to face him, she slowly pulled the coat pop-fasteners apart, showing her naked form underneath- bar some sheer stockings and suspenders, which perfectly framed her dark pubes.

“Wowsa”, Tim gasped, coyly shielding his crotch. The growing bulge was quickly making it obvious, that he was _very_ pleased to see her.

“I need you to examine my, er, evidence, Timothy”, she pouted, now jiggling her pert breasts- They seemed quite large, on her tall yet slender frame.

“Wha--??”

“I know you've been working _HARD,_ this week. And now, it's time to _DE-BRIEF_ me”.

“But, you- you're not wearing any panties?”

“You know what I mean, McGee. Get over here”, Abby demanded. McGee looked around nervously, as he approached. Abby hit a remote, and the lab doors hissed shut. They were now alone. Trapped?

“Oh, boy. Girl. Er, woman. _ALL woman”_ , McGee stuttered. Abby flicked the tails of her lab coat up, leaning back against a metal worktop. Her pierced nipples reacted to her bare bum touching the cold surface, and were now quite stiff.

“Get over here, and on your knees, McGeek. I want you - NEED you – to fill me up!”

McGee was surprised by Abby's directness, but was very willing to comply. Abby grinned as she noticed his rather obvious erection, poking through his trousers- She will be taking care of that too, soon enough.. Now at eye level with her groin, McGee saw she also had a piercing through her clitoris- topped by a tiny, heart shaped jewel.

“Say hellooo, to Christina”.

"You gave it a name??”

“Why not? Don't you call your dick anything?

“Erm, maybe 'little Timmy', when I was a kid.. But it's NOT little now, you see, becau-”

“- I know, Tim”, Abby interrupted. “Ziva told me all about it”.

"She did what? When??”

"After every time you shagged her, Tim- That's what us girls do, when we're in the toilets, together.."

McGee's jaw dropped, caught off guard by her sexual candour. And also the revelation that Ziva was sharing such details of their (he thought) secret liaisons, which seemed to be getting more serious, some months on since she and Tony had split..

Abby drew him closer, pressing her groin into his open mouth. “Ziva has approved of this, while she is away- now, do your thing”. Tim darted his tongue around her sweet mound, gaining soft moans from above. As his chin grazed against her piercing, she gasped even louder.

“Oh god, do more like that, McGee!”. As his tongue delved deeper, Tim reached round to twang her suspender straps. Abby arched her back, groaning louder with each lick, and the delicious sting of elastic snapping on her skin.

Grabbing at McGee's hair, Abby struggled to stay upright, her legs quivering at every thrust.. Tim was fully hard now, and wanted more. He kissed Abby on her belly, moving up to nibble on each breast, as he stood to unzip his trousers.

“Turn around, Abby”.

“What if I don't?” Abby teased, between heavy breaths.

“Large package incoming”, McGee smirked, as he kicked off his trousers and underpants, freeing his throbbing penis.

_“Fuck me!”,_ exclaimed Abby, in wide-eyed admiration. She had never seen anything, so long. Except when she was at that place, in Iceland..

**_(See 'Penis Museum', Reykjavik !<https://phallus.is/en/> )._ **

“I intend to”, said Tim, feeling quite brazen now as he spun her round, and pushed her over the desk, and discarding his shirt.

“Come on, then”, Abby said hungrily, wiggling her firm bum against his proud member. She had bunched her coat up to one side, and it had also slipped off one shoulder- showing her spider web tattoo. 

McGee eyed her up and down. “Ooh, nice dolphin tattoo. Ziva has the same, but not on her bum..”

A- “I know- we did one on each other. Now, just get on with it”.

McGee slid his length between her thighs, nudging against her wet lips. Abby gasped as he finally entered, taking him up to the hilt. McGee grabbed at her lab coat, pulling it up over her arms, and tossed it aside. 

Abby felt so exposed, and vulnerable now (but in a good, hot way). She gripped a low shelf for balance, but also to stop her head from banging into the wall, as McGee started pumping away. Between thrusts, Abby shouted over her shoulder- “You're a beast.. Timothy.. No wonder.. Ziva raves.. about.. you..”

“Shut up, about Ziva”, McGee retorted, slapping Abby's thigh, before reaching round to tweak her nipples. 

“Ow. That hurt”, Abby playfully protested, although it had turned her on even more. This was a totally different side to McGee, that she had never imagined- A side that no one ever gets to see, in the office.

And she liked it. A LOT..


	2. Chapter 2

(Ziva is now added. Gibbs & Tony only mentioned, to move the story- not involved in any action).

After a few minutes, Abby sensed that McGee was starting to tire- his thrusts were slowing, and she needed something more, to really 'hit the mark'.

Suddenly the lab door opened, and Ziva burst in with a security guard, their guns raised-  
\- “NCIS! Stop what you are do- oh!!”

_Unable to reach either of the lab rats by phone, an urgent sweep of NCIS building had been ordered, and strange noises were being reported, from the basement.._

Abby & McGee turned as one, their hands up, and froze at the sight of the guns- like rabbits caught in the headlights. Ziva relaxed her gun pose, and stood the other guard down.

“Abby? McGee!? What's going on?” She was clearly enjoying the couple's embarrassment.

McGee stayed behind Abby, his hands now covering her breasts, trying to gain some modesty for them both. Abby was not so shy, and reached back to hold onto his thighs- digging her nails in hard.

M- “Ow. I, er, we, err...”

A- “Yay, Ziva- you're back. Much sooner than we expected..”

Z- “Clearly. Do you two, er, need a moment..?”

Abby pulled away from McGee, who's erection was now rapidly subsiding. She reached for her lab coat for some warmth, against the air that had wafted in from the unheated corridor. McGee covered himself awkwardly, not sure what to do.

Z- “No need to be shy, Timothy- I've seen everything before, remember?”. McGee stumbled about, reaching for something to put on-   
“Why are you here? I mean back, so early? I thought you were with Gibbs, doing a witness?   
-Erm. I mean, protecting a witness? Ohmygod, is Gibbs here too??

“Relax, Timothy- Gibbs is upstairs. Our case finished early, as the FBI have taken over witness protection. We tried calling to say we were on our way back, but neither of your phones were picking up".. Eyeing McGee up and down, she smirked -

“..and now we know why!”. Abby skipped over to hug Ziva, as she always did after her favourite agent had been away for some time. This was the first reunion though, when she was near naked.

Gibbs and Tony then came in, both caught off guard by seeing McGee in just his trousers. Abby had now done up her coat, so nothing seemed unusual with her, apart   
from a flushed complexion, as she and Ziva made small talk.

Gibbs, still glaring at McGee, said to the group- “I hope we haven't interrupted anything?”

Abby coyly replied- “We were, um, testing some self defence routines.. On our own time,   
by the way..”

G- “Right. Do we get many attackers though, wearing suspenders?”

A- “How did you know I-?”

Tony cut in- “The CCTV, computers and office webcam systems all reboot, after a security alert. We saw you on the screens upstairs. ALL of you, and McGee- ahem, 'self defending'..”

Abby blushed. McGee groaned, in despair.

G- “Well, then, see you in MTAC tomorrow- 8am, sharp”, tilting his head at Ziva and Tony,   
then towards the door, indicating they should leave the lovebirds in peace..

Z- “Good night Gibbs, Tony - I just need a catch up with Abby..”

….

It was now just Ziva, Abby, and McGee in the lab. After a pregnant pause, Ziva burst out laughing, triggering the others. She gathered them in, for a group hug.

“I wondered how long it would be, before you two got toffed with each other!” 

A- “Toffed?”

“Off. Got. Off”.

M- “Does this mean that you and I are over? I am so, so sorry, I got carried away..”

Ziva leant into Abby- “On the contrary, McGee- I think it's quite hot, now that you are expanding your sexual horizons.. Just like me, and Abbs..”

M- “What? You two? _Since when??..”_

  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FULL ON SMUT KLAXON!

_**_ WARNING: Any die-hard vanilla 'Tiva' romantics, should click away from this now! **

_Abby & Tim had just been caught, having sex in the lab- Ziva then revealed she had also been seeing Abby.._

…....

“You two? Since when...??” Tim queried, his voice peaking as he continued to get dressed.

A- “Since none of your damned beeswax, McGee!”  
Z- “Actually, we have been seeing each other, for some months now- on and off..”

“More on, than off- eh?” Smirked Abby, now openly kissing and cuddling Ziva, who responded in kind- slipping a hand inside Abby's coat, to caress her ample bosom.

Tim gawped in awe, feeling puzzled- how had he not picked up on any vibes, between his co-workers? Not that he had been looking for it. But with hindsight, believing that he and Ziva were ever “exclusive'', was rather naive..

"Care to to join us, McGee? It's more fun, with three..”  
“But, why me? Why not Tony? Ziva has much more, erm, history, with him..”

 _Damn- Stupid Timothy,_ he cursed to himself, as soon that came out. _Don't blow this chance!_

“Tony and me had different.. expectations, from life.. it would never have lasted.. And Abby has been VERY supportive, after we split..”

“How so?”

A- “Gosh, Tim- Do we _really_ need to spell it out for you?”

Tim blushed- “Er, I guess not”.

Ziva walked up beside Tim, stroking his chest, then playfully grabbed his crotch-  
“So, Abby- how shall we initiate this cute young man, into our secret NCI-Sex club?”

“Hmm.. Can we try the Eiffel Tower?” Abby called out, as she went to manually lock  
the lab doors- ensuring no interruptions this time..

Z- “Ooh, yes. I haven't done that, in ages!”

Tim looked worried- “The what? Eiffel Tower? how does that work?”. Abby skipped back  
to join Ziva, and they both started undressing Tim again, with alarming efficiency.

Z- ““Well, for starters, we need a strong, HARD base. Down on the floor, McGee!”

Soon enough, he was lying naked on the floor, his head resting back on Abby's bunched up coat. She was kneeling between his legs, massaging his penis back to attention. Every time he tried to touch her breasts, hanging so tantalisingly close, she slapped him away.

Ziva had now stripped to just a thong, and crouched down behind Abby- rubbing against her chunky boots, as she pulled the suspender belt off. She started kissing Abby's neck, then reached round to knead her breasts. They were putting on quite a show for McGee,  
but he was soon to be the star attraction.

“This isn't fair, you two- what about me?!” Tim exclaimed, in mock protest. Though he was loving every second.

A- “OK, I think he's ready now, Ziva- all aboard!”. She stood up to take off her thong, then went to get a condom from her purse. Even among close friends, she felt safe sex was paramount- especially as Tim's penis had just been inside Abby..

Abby moved aside, and shuffled up to Tim's head - cradling him in her lap, as they both faced Ziva. They watched open mouthed as the svelte Israeli licked a finger, and slipped it inside herself to get some natural lube going.

“Wow”, gasped Tim.

“Wow, indeed”, Abby agreed. Ziva grinned as she knelt down to apply the sheath, and then mounted Tim's erection- slowly at first, then sinking down on him hard.

-“Ah, Yes! First stage complete!” Ziva cried out, as she started bobbing up and down.   
Abby opened her thighs, and gently laid Tim's head on the floor. She waddled forward   
to kiss Ziva, leaving herself open to be intimately explored, by Tim's eager tongue-  
A 'human Eiffel Tower' was established!

Tim was not sure what to concentrate on, or enjoy most- Ziva rocking to and fro on his cock, or the sight and taste, of Abby's inviting lips, as he stroked her thighs. Such sweet heaven!  
The women were having fun too- both getting 'serviced' by Tim, and also with each others' hands, and tongues- all three now getting their fill.

As the pace mounted, Tim reached round to rub Abby's clit. This unexpected move caused her to squeal, thrashing out her arms to steady herself - this in turn knocked Ziva backwards, disengaging her from Tim's groin.

Abby tried to catch Ziva from falling, but missed. She was now face down, spreadeagled- Her belly pressing against Tim's hardon. Tim pushed her forward, and sat up; His momentum sent both toppling on top of Ziva, pinning her to the floor.

“Oh god- don't stop, now, Tim- finish me off!” gasped Ziva, despite Abby being squashed between them, in a hot and sweaty sandwich. Tim knelt back, and guided his still hard penis towards Ziva's lips, twitching beneath Abby's open thighs.

Oh, to have an extra penis right now, Tim thought, so he could satisfy then both! Abby felt   
a bit left out, with no direct vaginal stimulation- but her breasts rubbing against Ziva would do! She edged back slightly, to 'ride the waves' between Tim and Ziva, as they quickly got back into a rhythm, with Ziva's legs wrapped around them all.

The threesome's combined body heat climbed rapidly, as Tim pumped away. Abby and Ziva were frantically kissing, almost biting each other's face off, as Tim reached between them, tweaking all the nipples he could.

Ziva was feeling giddy, now- breathless from the sex, and also the weight above her. This was nudging her closer to the edge of what she hoped would be a most satisfying orgasm- for all of them..

  
  


  
  



	4. 4- Big Stick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steam conclusion. Out of character language, actions.   
> LAST WARNING, of SMUT! 
> 
> My hottest story to date, i reckon.

Hot Lab - chapter 4 (Steamy conclusion!) ** MATURE CONTENT **

_Abby, Ziva and McGee were in a magnificent, and (to Tim) a rather unexpected, threesome.._

_**NB:** _ _This bit is being written after a few wines, and extreme boredom / isolation, due to the ongoing Corona virus thing.. So it may get rather torrid. Some (sober) edits may follow!_

….

Ziva was close to climaxing, but now very desperate for air. She prodded at Abby and Tim's sides- “unhh, get off, GET OFF! _I can''t.. breathe..!”_

“But what about MY orgasm?” Abby cried out, as she rolled away.  
"Hey- I want a happy ending too, you know!” protested Tim. They were now sprawled   
on the floor- all panting for breath, and freely sweating.

All still very hungry for sex.

“Right, then” declared Abby, as she got up after a moment rest- initially standing   
with hands resting on her angled hips, then stomping off to a side office- “I'm gonna  
get my new Big Stick, to finish this!”

Ziva and Tim mouthed “Big, Stick..?” at each other, rather puzzled.   
Whatever, though- both still needed their own sexual release. Ziva homed in on   
Tim's penis, eagerly licking and rubbing his shaft.

Tim ran his hands through her mass of dark curly hair, pulling her even closer.   
She eventually took his full length in her mouth, almost to the hilt each time she  
slurped up and down.

Abby came back, tearing open the seals on a long thin box with her teeth,  
as she walked. “Are you ready, Ziva?-This will fill us up, very nicely!”

Tim was getting annoyed, now. “Aargh. You have bad timing, Abby- VERY BAD timing!”

Ziva looked up- “What do you have there, Abbs?”

“Say hellooo, to BIG STICK!” Abby grinned, as she held out a double-ended,   
vibrating dildo- A bright green, almost luminous _,_ very knobbly, vibrating dildo.  
Each end was shaped like a penis, with a red glowing light.

 _A double ended, vibrating, flashing penis!_ “Oh my”, gasped Ziva. “Does that go in..?”

“Yes it does, Zee- BOTH of us! Let's get scissoring!”

Tim looked on, horny yet dumbfounded, as the women sat down, facing each other.   
Abby licked one end, then moaned slightly as she slipped it inside. She beckoned   
Ziva closer, and share in the joy of this pulsating, glowing marvel..

Their legs entwined, as Ziva shuffled up. After mounting, she locked wrists with Abby,   
to get more leverage as they bumped groins. Each thrust forward made them both   
shriek with pleasure, as their new toy hit new crevices. Abby smouldered, as she looked directly at Tim, who was by now furiously stroking himself.   
“What are you gonna do now, then?”

“Don't either of you still want _**this**_?” Tim teased as he knelt down, and waved his   
erection close to both ladies' faces. “- It's real, and doesn't need ANY batteries..”

“I do, Tim!” Ziva shouted- rather louder than she had intended, though her intention  
was clear. She wanted him, AND Abby, inside her. Dick, dildo, or both- she was past   
caring, now.

She leant forward and grabbed at Tim's hard-on, while still attached to Abby's dildo.   
No to miss out, Abby sat up and joined in with Ziva. Both were now licking him, with  
one hand each held behind his thighs, the other grappling at each other- still trying  
to keep the dildo in place, below..

Some shouting and banging was coming from outside, on the lab doors-   
but no one inside cared- This was the end game. Nothing would spoil this moment.  
The sucking, licking, groping, pumping continued. Tim soon sensed he was about   
to climax, and pulled back.

“Close your eyes, ladies- Here.. comes.. Timmy..”. Losing contact with their man meat,   
Ziva and Abby hugged and kissed, savouring the taste of Tim's salty musk on each   
other's lips.

One quick rub, and he finally peaked- Several spurts plastered Abby and Ziva's faces.  
“That's very impressive, McGoo!” Abby exclaimed. Ziva said nothing, just beaming her   
usual glowing smile, but now _even more so,_ as she lapped up his juices.

Tim sank to his knees, feeling quite drained- in every sense. The shouting from   
outside grew louder. Clapping, too? Tim looked round. It was Gibbs and Tony,   
now cheering and clapping.

“What the hell are you doing down here, again?” Barked McGee.

“We waited for you to, erm, finish off, before we closed up the place for the night”,   
replied Tony.

“But not a finish like THAT”, smirked Gibbs. They had both clearly enjoyed the   
threesome's show. All of it. Abby had definitely locked the doors. But forgot the CCTV,   
and desk cams..

“Oops!” wailed Abby. “Bugger!” cursed Tim.

“Get back here McGee”, Ziva called out, as she killed all the lights.

“-Time for round 2..”

  
  


The end. :-)

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
